


Temptation

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (also Peter's dad), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Panties, Peter is 18, Peter is a Little Shit, Spanking, Student Peter, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Teacher-Student Relationship, cheerleader peter, pretty boy Peter, principal Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter attends the school Tony, his dad, is the principal of and meets Bucky, one of his new teachers.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> My first winterspider fic :')
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/190105284627/winterspider-au-teacherbucky-and)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr.

  
When Tony, the principal of the school Bucky worked at and his best friend, said his son would be joining the school he was happy about it. That was until he met Peter, far too _pretty_ for his own good. Looking at him he understood it, how a boy who’d been in prestigious boarding schools his whole life had managed to convince Tony- a hard ass principle- to let him move schools.

It was those puppy dog eyes of his surely, the addictive smile and sweet voice. Only he didn’t buy it, his smile was coy but his eyes lit up mischievously. Bucky had an affinity for pretty young things and he was in trouble.

“Take a seat, doll.” Bucky instructed, glad Tony hadn’t come to see him to his classroom. Peter probably didn’t want it known just yet that he was the principal’s son.

He acted as if he hadn’t heard the endearment but it was too late, Peter smirked a little before fluttering his eyelashes at him, sweet smile returning. With a little purr of, “Yes, Mr Barnes.”

Peter’s smile dropped just as he turned to walk to his desk. Wearing a red skirt and sweater, he swung his hips and Bucky had to drag his eyes away.

Bucky held in a groan, he had a class to teach and needed to think about anything but Tony’s son. Christ. He kept picturing those creamy thighs, lips pink with what looked like lip gloss and his locks bouncing slightly as he moved. Tony’s son was the most gorgeous twink he’d ever seen.

Bucky did his best to teach, each day was harder though (literally) with the little shit staring at him. Spreading his legs under his desk enough to show off- _panties_. Licking and sucking on his pen idly, or worse lollipops. All while watching Bucky like he was the best show he’d ever seen and in his suits, he thought smugly, he probably was. Peter was begging for it with his eyes, purposely pushing Bucky to snap.

The snap happened after a week, which was impressive to Bucky’s self control considering it all. He was fed up of Peter’s antics, not at all helped by his newly claimed cheerleader uniform. Bucky ended up sat at his desk with Peter bent over his knee, skirt lifted and a ruler in hand. His sleeves rolled up, Peter’s panties pulled down, not stopping until enough pink welts were left behind to be satisfied. Peter kept moaning and that’s when Bucky realised- this was what he wanted.

Bucky was ready to take what _he_ wanted until the door was opened, Tony standing in the doorway. He took in the sight and instead of seeing anger like Bucky expected for having his son in such a vulnerable position… he just looked hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> ⭐️My tumblr⭐️: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
